Combat Hours, a Combat Arms story
by Krikia
Summary: We had once won, but lost, the present of what we are, is dead, we try to overcome what's left of our world. Rated M for Blood and Gore, Language, and other things


_Welcome to WarCorp! We here, have a duty, as our own military, our own mercenaries, and our own lives…_

**It's been a while since I joined WarCorp, since 2008, this war between UAF and WarCorp itself stands between many. I, my name Draeko Scot, I was born in Louisiana, New Orleans, and raised in California San Diego-Sacramento, I am 27 average build. I have yet to claim my victory, my honor as a soldier of the conflict, I need to stop this, but along that, I just noticed somethings yet, some joined for grudge or vengeance. I so do not prove any type of emotion like this though.**

"**Hey, Draeko, you okay there?" Litti asked me. Litti is her code name, her real name is Georgia Morris, 28 years old and was born in South Carolina. She was my first friend out of all, most likely, being a sniper while I being in CQB situations. **

"**Yeah, hopefully we don't run into anything horrible in our next mission." I sighed, A mission was assigned for Me, Litti, Harris, Evan, Jerry, Alex, Mary, Colonel Coleman, and Sgt. Evans, this mission was called "Desert Thunder", awesome mission name isn't it? After then, , Litti, Harris, Mary, Evan, and me are close friends, along with Hana and Rocco.**

_**During Desert Thunder…**_

"**Okay! Everyone listen up! Get your gear ready for Mogadishu's army! They are highly trained and ranked, careful for RPGs and Grenades! Save the hostage in time before execution! Draeko get your P90 and M3 ready for battle you go first CSM!" Coleman yelled through the helicopters propeller sound. "Now, save any injured allies! No man left behind!"**

"**Sir, the UAV spotted a tank ahead! Get ready for a fight men!" Sgt. Evans informed us. Afterwards, we head down, finding a whole group of Mogadishu Soldiers outside waiting for us. I take the first shot using my M3, taking out 1 person and injuring 1. As the rest shoot the enemies, I pump the shotgun and take a shot, as I shot, I almost hit Evan on the head, "Watch it Scot!" He yelled , he took a shot to his arm, he grunted and fell to the floor. "Evan's injured! Godammit Harris help him for God sakes! "Litti commanded Harris.**

**As we ran through the first Mogadishu Territory, Evan got his arm back to shape, but still in pain.**

"**You go first Scotty," Mary commanded me. I opened the door slightly, seeing that 3 people are in each entrance, to the left, and right, I aimed my M3 at them, then whistled, which obviously caught there attention, and pulled the trigger, taking out 2, the other one ran like a coward, the other 3 were taking cover behind the wall. I commanded, "Evan! Mary! Take 'em out!" Evan shot 3 rounds of his M416 on the wall, suppressing them, Mary threw a grenade, taking the three all out. "Move out! Watch the balcony and clear out the center! Coleman commanded. At luck, we made it to the huge doors upstairs, Evan opened it, and saw many soldiers in black barge through the door, knocking Evan down, as Evan was down, he franticly took out his pistol and shot 4 times, killing 3 of the advanced soldiers, he got up and ran from the soldiers, luckily, he made it back to our territory.**

"Oh man did you see that! I almost got killed there!" "Evan Fearlessly laughed at the "almost" tragic event. "Sure man, saw that all the way there! Now careful, well, at least you killed some." Sgt. Evans patted Evan's shoulder. "Advancing through maybe hard, the tank was located outside this building, on their side, also, the hostage is there to, we need to advance and kill the Mogadishu soldiers, head on!" I yelled through the gunfire.

"That's crazy? How are we going to move ahead through these guys?" Sgt. Evans asked concerned.

"Well, all of us move ahead and take cover! Throw your grenades!" I commanded. They did as he said then advanced through the battlefield. Litti threw her grenade, killing a few, Evans and Harris threw a smoke grenade at them, blinding their sight. Afterwards, they kill the remaining soldiers in the room,

Colonel Coleman kicks the door open, finding 3 soldiers in there, Sgt. Evans and Coleman shot the 3 in the head, they went to the hostage, the hostage gave them a some kind of object, then fell to the ground, "He's dead" Colonel simply said. Surprisingly, the tank that was informed earlier, blew up the wall in the room, making an entrance to continue the mission…

(I got pretty lazy so I kinda skipped most of the Desert thunder things.)

"God, we actually made it!" Harris wiped some sweat of his head, considering most of our helmets are gone. "Yeah, okay I will plant the bomb, watch my back." Colonel commanded, once the door exploded, something new was here, the mission… Sand Hog.

_**This was the introduction… kinda, I know that there is somethings I need to explain here still, I hope you like it!**_


End file.
